1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To screw a nut with an inlet assembly of a conventional connecting structure for a faucet securely, the nut is made of metal, such as zinc alloy or cooper, but a top end of the nut is contacted and an outlet pipe is scraped easily. Moreover, if the nut is made of metal and formed in a hat shape, it is produced at a high cost.
A positioning device of a faucet disclosed in CN Patent No. CN2500882 Y contains a recess formed in a nut, and the recess includes a wear-proof loop fixed therein so that the nut is fitted with an outlet pipe by using the wear-proof loop to prevent the nut from being contacted and to prevent the outlet from being scraped.
However, such a nut is made of metal and formed in a hat shape to increase production cost.
To solve above-mentioned problem, a nut made of metal and integrally overmolded is widely used by plastic injection molding to lower its weight and production cost and to prevent the outlet pipe from scrape.
Nevertheless, the nut fixed in a mold will be moved by a pressure resulting from a plastic injection molding that can not be aligned with a plastic housing precisely, hence the plastic housing contacts with the outlet pipe tightly to be forced severely, having a deformation.
The metal nut can also be fixed on the plastic housing by ultrasonic welding, but the plastic housing can not be fixed on the same axial line as the metal nut. Also, the ultrasonic welding will generate a high temperature to deform the metal nut and the plastic housing easily.
In addition, if the plastic housing is overmolded or welded with the metal nut, they can not be removed solely, i.e., the plastic housing and the metal nut have to be replaced together to increase a replacement cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.